Pipko
__NOEDITSECTION__ 330px Pipko (age 17) (by Corzi) Note: this character is from a setting more like the anime than the games. Every Region has an annual tournament, to enter requires earning eight badges from gym leaders in that year to enter. The winner of the tournament receives, in addition to the prize money, a lot of publicity including the opportunity to challenge the Elite Four of that Region. Most trainers lose this challenge, at least on their first few regional matches, but the publicity alone can help one's career quite a bit. This is not the best of the best, but rather a sort of proving ground to separate the rookies from the professionals. Higher ranking tournaments, like National and International Leagues, as well as places like the Battle Frontier, are where the true Masters compete. Winning a Regional Tournament is impressive, but not at all uncommon among pros. Pipko earned her Trainer's License at age 13 (after studying in the Rustboro Trainer's School) and showed quite a lot of early promise with a surprise first-year victory in the Hoenn League. She quickly went on to make a bit of a name for herself with two consecutive Indigo Conference victories (via Kanto at age 14 and Johto at age 15) followed by an especially impressive performance at the Sinnoh Conference, managing a win against both Aaron and Bertha of the Elite 4 before losing to Flint. Feeling she was ready to step into the big leagues, Pipko spent the next two years attempting Sinnoh's Battle Frontier and the National League - where she found herself severely outclassed, earning no notable achievements in the Battle Frontier and suffering an embarrassing first-round defeat in the Nationals. Now 19, she's returning to the Regional level and travelling internationally to attempt the Unova League, leaving her partners and champions at home for a year while she gets a fresh start with a new perspective, hoping to broaden her horizons and learn how to train and work with new pokémon beyond relying on her long-term allies. The parting was bittersweet, if temporary, but she hopes the new experience will make it worthwhile. Pipko is knowledgeable about training and battling with a wide variety of pokémon types. She does not confine herself to raising any one type over another, relying instead on a versatile and varied team capable of performing well against many different types of opponents. Her knowledge of breeding and rearing young pokémon is limited at best, partially due to her lack of focus and how in-depth that sort of knowledge tends to be, but she does know enough to take proper care of the pokémon she trains, preferring to catch or trade for those who are already fighting age. As a trainer, she is demanding, but willing to do everything she asks of her partners herself as well, striving to build a relationship of mutual respect rather than strict obedience. Though she hails from Hoenn, she's always had a special fondness for the unique pokémon of Kanto and their foreign appeal (not unlike how a real world American weeaboo might feel about things of Japanese origin) and tends to predominantly raise them. As a strategist, she is knowledgeable but still somewhat lacking in experience. She encourages her pokémon to be aware of openings she overlooks, attacking without her command if they see a chance. This occasionally backfires against more seasoned foes, but gives her an advantage against those who would otherwise be on more even footing. Her personality is generally outgoing, bordering on but not quite bubbly, though she can also be fickle and temperamental. She is prideful to a fault and takes losses personally, even when she is severely outclassed. She is excitable and somewhat impulsive, though has mellowed out a bit growing up. At a younger age, some found her energy annoying and childlike, but now that it's at more reasonable levels she's generally a pretty pleasant person to be around (though it still takes a bit of patience from time to time.) Even with her recent humbling losses, she still is striving to join the ranks of the elite as a Pokémon Master, and genuinely believes that she eventually will. Her confidence in this is a major motivating factor, fueling her constant efforts to improve and strengthen herself and her partners. Pre-Unova Fighting Team right | ability = Volt Absorb | nature = Rash | characteristic = Alert to Sounds | balltype = Poké Ball | met = Met 'Rustboro City ' (as Eevee) | attacks = Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Signal Beam, Shadow Ball | othermoves = Thundershock, Agility, Pin Missile, Thunder Fang, Quick Attack | bio = Pipko's oldest and most beloved partner who has been a major player in all of her championship victories, the two of them are as close and alike as trainer and pokémon can be. The two of them are nearly inseparable - in fact, her trip to Unova is the first time they've been apart in nearly 6 years of travelling. Either one would - and on multiple occasions, have - risk their life for the other. He shares much of her temperament and enthusiasm, both the good and the bad, and she rarely needs to actually command him except for show or against her strongest opponents, as he knows her strategies at least as well as she does (with the benefit of better senses and reflexes). |}} rest coming when I'm less lazy Unova Team in development as I play the game